1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device that has a locating structure for facilitating an assembly of the heat dissipation device to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in computer technology, electronic devices operate at high speed. It is well known that the higher speed the electronic devices operate at, the more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the stability of the operation of the electronic devices will be impacted severely. Generally, in order to ensure the electronic device to run normally, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
Conventionally, in order to keep the heat dissipation device intimately contacting with the electronic device mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), a securing mechanism is utilized to secure the heat dissipation device to the PCB. The heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a plurality of flanges extending from a circumferential periphery of the heat sink. The flanges each define a through hole for extension of a screw therethrough. A plurality of retaining pillars each having a threaded hole defined therein, is provided at the PCB, surrounding the electronic device. The through holes of the flanges are in alignment with the threaded holes of the retaining pillars, respectively. In assembly, a plurality of screws extends through the through holes of the flanges and further engages in the threaded holes of the retaining pillars of the PCB, respectively, thereby securing the heat dissipation device to the PCB. However, it is difficult to make the through holes of the flanges of the heat dissipation device completely be in alignment with the threaded holes of the retaining pillars of the PCB, when mounting the heat dissipation device on the PCB. Thus, the efficiency of mounting the heat dissipation device on the PCB is low. Furthermore, when initially screwing the first one of the flanges of the heat dissipation device to a corresponding retaining pillar of the PCB, the rotating screw may bring the flange and accordingly the whole heat dissipation device to rotate together about the screw. Such rotation of the heat dissipation device is extremely undesirable, since other devices around the PCB may be damaged by the rotated heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above disadvantages.